


A Gamble

by 1000014



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: How to pick up men aug styleA way they could have met.Email base originally taken from in game, made up email addresses for otherwise unknown.Sorry if my Czech is bad.Picture email from System Rift add on.





	1. Chapter 1

“I absolutely can, will have books on learning Czech, Mr...?”

“Jensen.”

_Damn, all those augs. That’s gotta be Sarif work._

The young book shop staff member stuttered his accented sentence out looking at the mysterious, heavily augmented, heavily concealed man standing in his shop, someone new to Prague.

_I wonder if he’ll need tune ups? I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on those, seeing what he has._

The young man took a gamble.

“Please, come up to my office and I’ll find out the best look for.. youimean book for you...”

The stranger raised his brows above the implanted shades on his face.

“Oh so you’re the manager?”

“Yes, yes, were you expecting something different? I know, I’m not the suit type. Anyway follow me. Oh, and my name is Vaclav Koller”

He beckoned to the man to follow him up, closing the door behind them when they arrived.

“So...you have a fair few augs...don’t you?”

“Whatever gives you that idea?” Jensen said dryly.

“Well, yeah ok, but, I mean well, man, this is hard. Look I know this probably sounds so dodgy but uh, I do have a clinic underneath this shop for the needs of augmented customers. Soo, need a check up or nupoz or you know just a safe place to chill man you are welcome. We don’t have many safe places anymore. Limb clinic is deserted but I did work there for a bit, I’ve been playing with augs since I was eight. ALSO I know a fair bit about Sarif tech cause well they are my faves and such...”

“Slow down Koller, I get the point. Eight, wow. That’s pretty young, and I actually used to work for Sarif myself.”

Jensen didn’t feel anything particularly dangerous or foreboding about the punky looking man babbling on, and nodding to him, continued.

“Alright. Show me this lab.”

“Well, I call it the dungeon..”

 **From:** Vac  
 **To:** purtypartypatty@seznam.cz  
PATTY YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT STEPPED INTO MY SHOP TODAY OH MY GOD I’m a bit in love.  
VK


	2. Chapter 2

The lab; a mass of wires, beer cans and empty pizza boxes, a makeshift bed and the constant hum of computer screens, with the drone of some Czech punk chords in the background was what Jensen stepped into.

_Still more of a lab than Pritchard’s_ , the agent thought to himself, chuckling slightly at how much more endearing this stranger was than his former colleague.

“So uhh...if you wanna get undressed and I’ll have a look what you have and then I’ll make a note of it for future reference.”

Jensen, no stranger to having to do this, complied. As unprofessional as it all looked, he felt a bit sorry for the young man and his CASIE mod wasn’t giving him any warning signs that his arms would end up on some triad member back in Hengsha.

His own senses were picking up a different reaction however, as he was bare down to his boxers, Koller turning around and dropping his work tablet as he first saw the body of Adam.

“Wow, man, this is, wow” he said trembling evidently in his voice. “Please, take a seat.”

Koller swallowed, hard. Trying to regain composure as he went for his tablet, he put on his most professional face.

_Not one customer has EVER looked like this vaclav. Ohhh man this one is going to be a..._

His thoughts stopped as he realised he was gazing at the well built body, abs for days, polycarbon lines shooting through the muscles around his collar bone (Koller chuckled internally thinking this), streamlined seams connected to black plating where arms should start, and the fleshy, still muscular part of his thighs connected smoothly to the augmented legs. Koller almost wanted to know what was under the boxers.

Jensen retracted his shades, pulling Koller back into conscious. Ringed, golden eyes focused on him as he grabbed various equipment to scan what exactly this mysterious man had inside him.

_I wouldn’t mind him inside me_ , thought Koller.

“Jesus dude you’re like...90% augmented or something.”

“Yeah.”

“How much nupoz do you need to take for all this? I can’t even imagine..”

The seated man shifted slighty, wondering wether he could trust Koller that much. Looking at him though, he was hardly a threat.

“I don’t.”

“You don’t?”

“I don’t get rejection syndrome. It’s something in my DNA”

“Man, are you a god sent down to test me? You’re actually...Adonis.”

Jensen scoffed, shrugging. “I’m nothing special.”

“You’re amazing. This is all amazing...” Koller drifted off whilst looking at a computer screen.

Jensen mulled over the compliment. Most other augmented would probably be jealous of this. Hell, he’d probably feel the same. He’d seen the worst what nupoz withdrawal could do to someone back with Stacks. The naturals never had much to do with augmented now thanks to Darrow. Jensen felt he was only liked when either side had a job for him to do.

Adam Jensen had pretty much been used by everyone around him. He’d finally gotten over his ex, Megan, after learning what she’d ended up doing behind his back. His old boss, endearing as David Sarif was, pretty much had done the same. He’d knowingly forced this body on Jensen. Even back in the Mexicantown incident he’d been scapegoated. TF-29 was probably no different, but at least he had a goal in mind this time, and he was much more sceptical about factions he worked for. Jensen glanced over at his new doctor, looking in awe at the screens and frantically typing stuff into his handheld.

Adam Jensen had been called a lot of things in his time. A god? Adonis? Not so much. He wondered how much of a fan of the classics this doctor was, considering his front was a bookshop; did he know the Icarus story too? (This caused Jensen to smirk). He’d never really though much of himself however, and as much as he didn’t really care what others thought of him either, the smirk became more a coherent smile at the thought of being technically called handsome.

“And I think I have everything. Wow. Amazing, truly. Look, I do get some dodgy, or secretive, or just...people who need not to be known..customers come through here. I do not share any details with anyone, so this is all safe down here. What I’m saying is if you need to be incognito, no one will see any of this”

Jensen stood up, and went to get redressed. Koller watched his back arch as he pulled on trousers, biting his lip at the view.

“Saying that though don’t be a stranger. I mean it’s not often I get to see..to play with this sort of thing..”

They’d also traded info link signals.

“Any trouble give me a call, Koller. I’m quite good at..solving trouble.”

And with that he left, Koller finally remembering to breathe.

**From:** PurtyPartyPatty  
 **To:** Hi0ctane@timestop.mail  
What? :0

**From:** Vac  
 **To:** purtypartypatty@seznam.cz  
I just had some heavily augmented American dude in my shop, I swear down must work for the government or some shit but patty he is sex on legs i got him in the lab I got to see pretty much ALL of him I would fucking RIDE that   
I’m flustered   
VK

**From:** PurtyPartyPatty  
 **To:** Hi0ctane@timestop.mail  
I’d say be careful but you run with some dodgy ppl anyway.   
Also kinda nosy to what he looks like.  
Go have a cold shower, you don’t come out much but come pub tonight it’s quiet.  
PPP


	3. Chapter 3

That night Jensen dreamt. Not his usual dreams; reruns of the worst things he’d seen, nightmares of his job, all the people he’d lost.

No, tonight was weird. He dreamt of that doctor. Sitting in that chair, Koller throwing compliments his way. He stirred in his sleep. That doctor running his own augmented fingers up and down the polycarbon Sarif arms of his own. That doctor with him at his mercy as he sat in the foreboding chair.

The doctor who suddenly had his dreamself’s dick in his mouth. The dark hair moving up and down as those tired, red eyes looked up at him in the chair, such longing in them, glaring until

Jensen woke up suddenly, his sheets clammy, his breaths shallow. He regained his mind, realising he was in his bed, hot, hard.

_Fuck._

He rubbed his hand over his temples.

 _Well done Adam, you’ve been without human contact for so long you’re dreaming about your new doctor. Maybe you do need to get laid_ , his mind told him as his hand shifted down to take care of his erection.

He pounded at himself as he thought about his dream, and the thought of someone touching him. This wasn’t something Jensen did a lot of, he didn’t really have time to get physical with himself, let alone others.

It was Koller invading his thoughts though, and Koller alone. At that moment, if the young doctor was in his bed he would take full advantage of him.

He hoped no one suddenly messaged him as he was about to come.

He worried about the mess in the morning.

 **From:** Languages for All  
 **To:** Time Machine  
The book you ordered will be there within the week. Thank you for your custom.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen found himself back at the Time Machine about a week later. He had come to embrace what he’d become, but a few snide passing comments about augs, the general feel of the air since Hugh Darrow had ruined life for his kind, it caused his human side to want to feel good. At this moment, there was someone to rely on for that.

He also had a book to collect.

A young girl greeted him this time, and upon asking to see “Mr. Koller” he was informed that he wasn’t in work today due to feeling a bit under the weather. Jensen acknowledged that, feeling he would find his solace in the lab. He thanked the girl for giving him the language book, and said he would look around more.

_Koller, you there? You ok?_

The Infolink ran dead.

Jensen’s looking around involved him popping upstairs, pulling the red book (he’d already memorised that. Koller had told him to use that when he liked) and taking the lift down to his lab.

Upon arrival he went straight for the “bedroom”, finding Koller wrapped in his blanket, half asleep sporting a black eye.

“Vaclav?”

_That gravely voice. Shit. I know who this is._

“Jensen, man sorry if you need a fix up I’m dead.”

“You’re clearly alive, and that’s not why I came down here. You aren’t answering.”

Jensen approached the bed, sitting on the side of it signalling he’d come in for the book.

“Oh yeah.”

“What happened to you?”

“This is why I don’t go out man,” Koller slurred, obviously hung over. “I may of gotten a little drunk and got in a little fight with someone who was bashing augs.”

“You could have called.”

“Hey I’ve had worse.”

Jensen shook his head.

“I mean, whilst you here you mind passing me some water?”

Jensen obliged as Koller sat up.

“Did you give one back?”

“Man, he spat blood it was great.”

A little silence came between them, and Jensen, had to ask a question. He’d been curious since he met the eccentric doctor.

“How did you..did you have that chip put in when the upgrade offer happened?”

Koller nodded.

“I didn’t get it myself. Trust issues. Did you...”

Koller shook his head.

“I had it done and I was a bit unsure about it. I had a little play, seemed dodgy so I reset it. When the...crazy aug moment happened I was eating Chinese and caught it on the news. I’m glad you didn’t man you’d have been a killing machine.”

Jensen sighed. “Yeah, I..know a lot about it. I ended up having to fly round the world to deal with most of it. Also how I ended up in..”

“..You don’t have to tell me shit. I mean also we barely know each other ya know like, I get it you government types and stuff. Like I mean hey if you wanna vent that’s cool too.”

Koller at this moment didn’t want to get too deep, obviously. Jensen didn’t feel like he needed to vent; it’s just he didn’t really know what conversation was outside of work and things that have happened.

“I’m not exactly...”

“Super spy then I dunno.”

Koller sipped at the water.

“Whatever man, you’re cool, you’re handsome, you have amazing augs, and I would bang you in an instant if I thought I’d have a chance.”

Jensen, uncharacteristically, burst out laughing.

“What? It’s fine man I get it, I’m honest, I know you probably got some wife and three kids back in America, but still just saying.”

“Haha, right.”

Jensen had subconsciously relaxed on the bed. He realised he hadn’t actually talked to anyone casually in ages. You didn’t get more casual than Koller.

“Actually, the only thing I left in Detroit is a subpar hacker whom I suppose I sort of can call a friend. Megan, my ex, turned out to be using me for my DNA, ended up working with the very people, well I don’t know if you heard about it over here but when Sarif Industries was attacked a while ago; it’s a bit messy but she works with them now, as far as I am aware still. Sarif wasn’t quite as bad himself but he still hid a bit from me.”

“Oh shit. Sorry man.”

For some bizarre reason Jensen felt comfortable around Koller. The young doctor oozed this charm. He wasn’t attached to any organisation aside for some run ins with the Dvali gang. Jensen couldn’t judge though, as he was well aware he’d done jobs for some questionable people himself.

“It’s the past.”

The silence came back, and in his state to keep the air light, Jensen decided to admit something.

“Maybe this’ll cheer you up. I ended up having a sex dream about you.”

Koller spat out his water.

“I’ve never had a sex dream about a guy before. Interesting. Your dream version is pretty good at head.”

Koller just stared blankly at Jensen. Water dribbled down his mouth.

“I..uh..”

“I don’t get much in the way of compliments, you know, so thank you. I don’t really talk to that many people. I’m always on a mission, do this do that. I never...unwind.”

“Soo...you’re saying this because..?”

Koller’s heart was racing.

“I cant place it. I feel I can talk to you. You seem..safe?”

“Oh. OH! Ok uh...well..we should go for a drink. Or get a drink and bring it here! Even better!” Koller’s voice was beginning to tremble again.

“Or...you could come to mine?”

“I don’t really go out..” Koller pointed at his eye.

“Yeah, consider me your chaperone.”

“....ok. Can we use the sewer entrance? I kinda called in sick.”

**From:** PurtyPartyPatty  
**To:** Hi0ctane@timestop.mail  
Vac, you free later? We should do a thing. Dunno what yet, but I have the evening free.  
your favorite.  
PPP

**From:** Vac  
**To:** purtypartypatty@seznam.cz  
Patty I’d LOVE to but uhh, I’m maybe on a date? You know I mentioned that spy guy with the super secret augs in his coat? The hot one? He has a VERY nice apartment..  
Would you mind...uh maybe locking the shop for me? Lucina leaves early today. You know the codes.

WISH ME LUCK  
VK

**From:** Vac  
**To:** purtypartypatty@seznam.cz  
I must have been good

**From:** PurtyPartyPatty  
**To:** Hi0ctane@timestop.mail  
Wait what? You went OUT? ARE YOU SAFE THO? Yeah I’ll lock it.  
Send me a pic  
Concerned and curious!  
PPP

**From:** Vac  
**To:** purtypartypatty@seznam.cz  
I jus...  
[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/1000014/media/B4872AAF-68C9-4E1C-879D-5E10904CFE96_zpshfcmkkju.jpg.html)

**From:** PurtyPartyPatty  
**To:** Hi0ctane@timestop.mail  
DAMN very tall, dark and could kill you! Just how you like em! Though I suppose he doesn’t look very threatening right there.

Also nice augs.  
PPP


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen’s dream version became Jensen’s real version as he sat on his couch, clutching at the dark curls of Koller as his head bobbed up and down on his dick.

Strange as it was for them both, the two hit it off, and both had agreed to let loose a little. Jensen had ended up with his dick in a mouth. Perhaps Koller’s energetic attitude vs the cold, sarcastic Jensen had been enough chemistry.

Not that he could complain.

It had been so long since Jensen felt the touch of anyone else, and it was welcomed. His smooth fingers worked into the plate on the back of Koller’s head, fingers dancing on the raised skin sealing it together, his own head falling back against the couch.

Koller effortlessly played with the erection in his mouth, causing Jensen to shudder. His tongue moved around as his cheeks sucked in, every movement causing Jensen to jerk in his seat.

A few moans escaped his lips, his hands tightening on the black curls as one final suck caused him to explode inside the doctor’s mouth. Koller swallowed all of it, sighing contently.

“Fuck me later, Jensen?”

**From:** PurtyPartyPatty  
**To:** Hi0ctane@timestop.mail  
How’s it all going vac?

**From:** Vac  
**To:** purtypartypatty@seznam.cz  
ONE WORD P, just one word,

dick


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen obliged the younger mans request. More than once.

With no lube at present Koller was desperately using his own spit as a sort of slick for the first round, desperate to get the agent inside him. His legs wrapped around Jensen, teasing the tip against his eager hole. Jensen had mentioned he hadn’t done anything like this with another man; to which Koller laughed saying “same as any hole really.”

Jensen eased his way in slowly, the spit only so forgiving. He did eventually get it all in, as Koller’s arms pulled his face close into his neck.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me man” Koller managed to say.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Koller rocked against the penetration.

“Vraž mi ho tam a nešetři mě” he murmured to himself.

Jensen started to pull out, then forcefully pushed in again, making Koller yelp.   
“Yes yes ano anooo..”

Koller had left his tablet on the bed, noticing it flicker he panicked it would be Dvali trying to contact him. He used an arm to grab it, checking it as Jensen pounded into him.

 **From:** Kam  
 **To:** Hi0ctane@timestop.mail  
Koller I’ve been kicked out of my apartment any chance of help?  
Kam

 **From:** Vaclav  
 **To:** kamkamil@stranky.cz  
Man tha

 **From:** Vaclav  
 **To:** kamkamil@stranky.cz  
Sorry didn’t mean to press send

 **From:** Vaclav   
**To:** kamkamil@stranky.cz  
That really sucks Man ucan

 **From:** Vaclav  
 **To:** kamkamil@stranky.cz  
Sorry didn’t mean to send that

 **From:** Vaclav  
 **To:** kamkamil@stranky.cz  
Can I message you tomorrow I’m getting fucked right now

 **From:** Kamil  
 **To:** Hi0ctane@timestop.mail  
I...will contact you tomorrow.

He threw the tablet on the floor after that.

The second time they fucked Koller was easier to slide into. He lay on his front, silicone and metal hands grasping at the pillows as he was shoved into the bed harder and harder. Jensen held his ass, the smooth feel of artificial fingers on flesh making Koller’s toes curl. Koller cried out, his hand peeling itself off the pillow onto his own erection, rubbing at it vigorously, desperate to come. He was violently forcing himself back into Jensen, (barely moving him from his position), Koller feeling the cock deeper and deeper.

It also filled him again, causing Koller to make a gurgling noise as he gave up balancing on his one arm to hold Jensen inside him as he finished himself off.

It continued like this for a while, both men starved of physical interaction, getting whatever was needed out of their systems. Jensen’s retinal display was flickering slightly by the end of it, as his brain clicked over from the amount of times he’d came.

Koller was a heap of a man, panting heavily on soiled sheets that no longer seemed to do their job. His arm moved when Jensen offered him a cigarette, to spring back to its position in the pile. The smoke seemed to drift on the hazy atmosphere of the room.

Koller, half giggling with giddiness apologised for the sheets. Jensen did his best to straighten them out, before getting into bed properly, to which the younger man rolled round, a sleek black arm placing itself round his shoulder.

“Cuddler too huh?” Jensen joked.

Koller was already gone, and for the first time in a while he was going to get a decent sleep.

 **From:** PurtyPartyPatty  
 **To:** Hi0ctane@timestop.mail  
Yo vac tell me you are ok I walked past shop is still shut?   
PPP

 **From:** Vac  
 **To:** purtypartypatty@seznam.cz  
Oh shit haha, yeah. Woke up late still in Adams’s apartment. It’s so comfortable. And moody. I’ll ask if he wouldn’t mind to walk me back. Tell u deets later.  
A very worn out VK cxxx


End file.
